Plug connections of this kind are mainly used in a wall of a housing in order to connect to external conductors electrical connections of a device in the housing. For example, plug connections of this kind are used for pre-cabling for motor vehicle transmissions. It is particularly in the area of motor vehicle transmissions that intense vibrations occur in addition to relatively high operating temperatures and may result in the plug connections loosening or breaking away.
To secure the connection, known plug connections have locking devices which are intended to ensure that the plug housing is secured in the contact housing. On assembly, of course, care must be taken to ensure that the locking device really is engaged. In practice it may happen that the fitter brings the locking device only into an intermediate position in which although the plug housing has been pushed into the contact housing the locking device is not in its catch position. In that case the plug connection may automatically break away due to the high vibrations occurring in the operation of the motor vehicle.
The object of the invention is to provide an electrical plug connection wherein assembly faults caused by incomplete closure or engagement of the locking device are reliably avoided.
This problem is solved by the features of claim 1.